


Divine Love

by iceprinceholmes



Series: Divine Series [2]
Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, F/M, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Eureedian, Raulus is peeping tom, Teasing, Woman on Top, Yerenica is loud, for the sake of 300 ffs, raulus is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: reimagining of chapter 65-66 --- Euredian couldn't sleep after his meeting in the afternoon with Soleia. He found Lebovny's Princess to be awake. He was worried about her but then it turned into something more and he could no longer contain his greed.The Princess should know better than to push him to the edge.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Series: Divine Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Divine Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreamilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/gifts).



It was beautiful night. The moon was shining and despite it was summer, the night breeze was colder than usual. After the meeting he had earlier with Elard, Euredian had too much thoughts in his mind that he couldn’t fall asleep. He had decided to open a bottle of wine and enjoyed it in his balcony when he heard the sound of door opening, followed with light footsteps and the soft sound of the Princess.

“You’ve got it, I asked---.”

“Princess?” Euredian called out gently but the response was a loud scream from the young Princess.

He would have found it cute if it wasn’t because of her expression. It was the look of a haunted person. He could feel his chest hurting a bit.

“Am I seeing thing wrong---.”

Euredian laughed when he heard the Princess talked. She always found way to utter the most ridiculous things and it always made him laugh. He swirled the glass in his hand gently, thinking about the woman in front of him.

“What are you doing there and not sleeping at night?” He blurted the words, cutting what her words.

“Now, I can’t sleep—What are you doing not sleeping at this time, Your Majesty?”

Euredian frowned when he heard her answer, but he still kept that loose smile on his face.

 _Perhaps I have drank a little bit too much_.

“Well, let just say I couldn’t sleep either.”

“Well, could it be---.”

Euredian raised his brow when he saw the Princess hesitating. Somehow, he had inkling of what she about to say. When he was mulling over that, he saw the Princess walking closer toward the end of her railing.

“Why can’t you sleep?”

“I’m still a little distracted.”

Euredian tilted his wine glass, frowning at her answer, “You don’t say that you’re okay today.” Somehow, he didn’t like the idea that something was bother the Princess. Something made her not okay.

“I don’t lie. If it’s okay, it’s okay. If it’s not, it’s not okay.”

After three months, Euredian could tell that the Princess would say ‘I’m okay’ because she believed that even if the situation was the opposite of it. It was a bad habit in his eyes. He let out a sigh and put down his wine glass. He doesn’t like the idea of being far away not able to check her.

“Princess, take three steps back.”

“What?”

“Quickly.”

He waited as the Princess took three steps back and he just jumped over the railing. One second, they were apart and now he was standing close in front of her. He smiled when he saw her unconsciously leaning forward to his chest but then stopped herself.

“Why isn’t it okay today?”

He could tell when the Princess was trying hard to come up with an explanation. It made him anxious. His mind already started to go back to what Soleia said earlier, threatening his Princess. He didn’t like that. He didn’t want her to be hur---.

“Just. I can’t sleep for a few days and I have a headache---.” Her words snapped him back to reality and he couldn’t help but remember how she had run toward him at dawn and fainted in his arms.

“Can’t sleep?”

“It’s weird when I sleep well. I was so confused in my dreams.”

“Is it---.”

Euredian frowned and he continued to question her about the situation. He didn’t take his eyes off her. She looked so fragile. He couldn’t get the memory of her unconscious in his arms. The feeling of panic in his stomach. The way his chest hurt. He knew he found her to be interesting. He knew he loved the idea being around her cheery action. However, that incident had strike fear inside him.

He didn’t know that he was afraid of losing her. He knew he didn’t want to let her out of his side.

It was dangerous to be with him, yes, but it was also the safest place for her. He would protect him. He would keep her sa---

“----Your Majesty?”

Euredian blinked as he watched the Princess, no, Yereninovica, in front of him. He was so caught up in his mind and listening to her that now his brain just processed what she was saying. She asked him to let her go back to Lebovny.

It was like thunder had strike him.

He was ready to fight the envoy to keep her in Belgoth if she asked him. He was ready for that.

“What’s wrong?”

“What if I don’t allow it?”

Euredian watched as Yereninovica blinked her eyes and looked at him as if his head had grown another one.

“Why—Why?”

“----I made a slip of tongue.” Euredian murmured and looked down. He should have not said that. He should have not forcing his greed toward her.

“A lie.”

The word snapped him back to her face. He couldn’t help but felt a bit anxious. Her eyes were suddenly different. There was fire in them. There was a determination that he didn’t see before. It made him gulped his own saliva.

Her gaze. It made him felt embarrassed.

“Well, shall I not go?”

Euredian stepped back but he forgot that there’s railing behind him. His heart beat fasted when Yereninovica moved closer, invading his private space.

“Pri--.”

“Name, please call my name.”

“----Princess Yereninovica.”

And at that moment Euredian knew he had said the wrong thing because the fire in Yereninovica’s eyes had turned into something else. Euredian gulped down and felt cold sweat on his nape.

“You know how I feel about that.”

“------.”

“You know I want you to call me by my name. I won’t regret leaving that here.” She moved her hands trapping Euredian on his place. He could push her if he wanted, but he didn’t want to do that. It was as if he was charmed by her that he just stood there watching her. Her scent filling up his nose.

“And I know you won’t regret that too, Your Majesty.” Yereninovica looked up, her voice purring as she leaned up.

“Why don’t you admit that?”

“I can’t push you, unless you ask me to.”

It was as if that was the answer she was waiting for because the next moment, Yereninca had grabbed his collar and pulled him down, kissing him.

Euredian widened his eyes in surprise but he didn’t push back. The kiss was something he needed. He knew Yereninovica always so daring, but he didn’t expect this and he won’t deny that he like it. He pushed back wanting to deepen the kiss when she suddenly pulled away, leaving him wanting more.

“Wha--.”

“You kept giving me this hot and cold behaviour. You would have just said that from the beginning---.”

Yereninovica trembled slightly as her grip on his collar tightened. Euredian automatically wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her closer to his chest. It pained her that he was the cause of her distress.

The pink haired Princess took a deep breath as she looked up at his red-purple eyes. “Bad man—Such bad man.”

Her tone was filled with accusation but the fire in her eyes are the same. It sent shiver down Euredian’s spine that he didn’t complain when Yereninovica had pushed him toward the chair in the balcony.

“Yere-.”

“Sshht.” She put her index finger on his lips, stopping him from speaking as she climbed on top of his laps.

He could feel her body. Her warm body against his. He could feel her thighs against his clothed ones as she settled on him. Perfectly on his crotch. The very sight of Yereninovica under the moonlight and sitting on his laps was enough to make his trousers became tight.

Yereninovica wrapped her slender arms around his neck as she leaned in, their lips barely touching as they shared breath.

“You made my heart beating like crazy. I thought I would lose my mind and the very thought of you going to marry Lady Elard----.”

“I couldn’t stand that. Please don’t marry her.” With that last words, her lips pressed gently against his again. It was the best feeling. She is all soft and sweet.

Euredian let out a groan when he returned the kiss. This woman had broken inside all his walls long time ago and it felt like right now he was surrendering to her. He moved his hands and carefully held her waist, pulling her close until he could feel her body against him.

It was slow and languid. Euredian licked her lower lips, asking for more and when it was granted he ran his tongue against her. He turned the light kiss into something deeper, more passionate. He moved his hand to her back, rubbed her spine, feeling how she arched her back. He didn’t know whose was moaning but he could tell how her body was grinding against him.

“E—Eru---.”

Yereninovica pulled back, her hand cupped his cheek, stopping him from kissing her more. He whined when he lost that sweetness of hers. It was only for a few minutes and he was addicted of her taste.

“What?” He growled as he tilted his head and started kissing her palm. He wanted to run his lips all over her skin. Tasting every inch of her.

“Tell me— you want this.” To his ears it was a ridiculous question but when he looked at her eyes, he could tell she was serious.

“I want this. It is my greed that I want you.” He whispered the confession. His deepest secret that he wanted to guard from her.

He watched as her tensed body went all relaxed and she leaned in to kiss him again. This time he could tell how relief she was.

He wrapped his hands around her, protecting her from the world as her body started to grind against him again. It was the most delightful feeling. His mind just focused on her, her taste, the feeling of her body and how he didn’t want this to end.

And then he felt her hand went down. First, down to his chest, then lower and finally to his night brief. He moaned at the light touch and pulled back as he watched her fingers trying to pull him out.

“Yeren---”

“Stop talking. I’m doing this.”

It was an order and he quickly shut his mouth. He watched her lifted herself, taking his free cock under her night gown and he could feel her most intimate part. He let out a groan as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

“Don’t avert your eyes from me.”

Euredian opened his eyes and looked back at his lover. Her hair was loose, blowing by the cool night breeze, her cheeks all flushed and he could see the determination in her eyes.

“I want you to look at me. Only me.” She whispered as he felt tip slowly entering her cave. It’s warm and wet. It’s tight. It was heaven for him.

Euredian groaned, quickly bit down his lips as he watched her slowly taking him, slowly moving down to engulf all of him. It was a sight seeing her expression slowly turning into pleasure, although he could see it was hard for her. After all, he was bigger than average.

He gripped her hips, trying to control himself not to slam her down completely on him. He was using all everything in him to hold back. He knew her hips would leave some bruise because of him, but he could think about it later. Right now, he was focusing on Yereninovica taking his cock deep inside.

As the last inch finally entered her, Yereninovica moaned, arching her back. She stayed still, letting herself get used to the sudden cock filling her up. Euredian groaned at the feeling of her wetness, tightens and sucking his cock. He could feel something trailing down from inside her and he could guess what it was.

“I-It’s your first…” He looked at her between amazement and shocked. He had inkling that she was a virgin but for it to be reality.

“Y-Yes..” Yereninovica trembled as she getting used to the feeling of him inside her. She reached out to hold on to his shoulder. Her cheeks flushed redder after her admittance and Euredian leaned forward, capturing her lips in another kiss.

In the back of his mind, he knew they did the whole thing in the wrong order, but the feeling of her wrapped around him was enough to throw all of his rationality. He didn’t care that right now they are out in the open that the patrol guard could see them if they looked up. He didn’t care that their sound could be heard.

“---Gorgeous.” He whispered against her lips, gently biting her lower lips. His left hand had gone up to cup her cheek.

Yereninovica leant to his palm, eyes closed before opening them. Her sky-blue eyes seemed shining even more under the moonlight.

Euredian wanted to say more but the only sound that came out was another deep moan as Yereninovica started to move her hips. If he thought being inside her was heavenly, having her rolling her hips was divine. He almost had his eyes rolling behind his eyelids as he tilted his head back.

 _Raulus, have mercy on me_.

It was the only coherent thought he could come up with as his lover riding him.

“Don’t look away.” The order came with a squeeze on his shoulder and also sudden tightness around his cock. Euredian turned his gaze back to the pink haired Princess and god she looked like goddess. Her eyes are burning with desire and Euredian just couldn’t look away.

“K-Keep your eyes on me--.” Her breathing had become heavier as she continued to move. Euredian just held on to her, thrusting up, following her rhythm. No one would think that Belgoth’s owner was being controlled and ordered by the Princess but Euredian knew he would do anything she asked of him.

She didn’t go faster, not even when Euredian trying to guide her hips to do that. It was as if she was chasing her own pleasure rather than his. She moaned, arched her back, rolling her hips, using his cock to rub her desire.

“S-Stop teasing---.” Euredian warned when he tried to grab her hips and helped her but she still didn’t budge.

“No.”

“Princess.” He growled in warning as he bucked his hips and Yereninovica stopped her movement. Euredian almost whined when she did that. She had been in slow rhythm that it was torture for him.

“Say my name.”

“Wh-What?”

“Say my name and I’ll continue.”

Euredian’s mind was already protesting when the stimulation stopped entirely. It also that she had pulled away from his aching cock. He needed more than this slow fuck. He wanted to ram inside her until she screamed his name.

“Y-Yereninovica--.”

“Not that.” The pink-haired woman purred as she leaned forward to his face, “Say my name, Your Majesty.”

She was no angel. Not when she denied him more pleasure just for not saying her name. Euredian almost whimpered when she continued to pull away, now it was only his tip left inside her.

“Y-Yerenica.”

“Say it again.”

“Yerenica!”

And at the same time, Yerenica thrusted down, taking all of him back inside. Euredian moaned out loud, not caring if anyone heard him. He wanted to cry when she finally moved faster, properly riding him.

“Yerenica!” He couldn’t stop moaning her name as his grip on her waist tightened.

Euredian thrusted up, following her rhythm. He could feel her inside became wetter than before and his ears just filled with her moans and panting. Yerenica arched her back, moaned loudly when his tip hit her spot and he continued to thrust there.

“T-There--- Like that.” She moaned gripping his shoulder hard as she leaned back and hid her face against his neck.

Euredian easily took over the control of their pace. He thrusted hard and fast, making sure he reached her deepest part. The feeling of her inside, sucking and clenching around him was everything that he could think of. He didn’t think he will ever get enough of her. He didn’t know if he could hold himself back after this.

“C-Close---” Her inside tightened as she warned and Euredian moved faster, chasing his own orgasms.

“Y-Yerenica.” He growled as he tilted his head and pressed his lips against her sweaty neck, where her scent now mixed with their sex.

She moaned loudly when she reached her orgasm and Euredian followed, biting her neck to muffle himself. He released his seed deep inside her, thrusting his cock as deep as he could. He could feel his divinity flowing out of him toward her and he knew that she was filled with it.

Yerenica trembled at the intensity of him coming inside her. It was not just the warm feeling of his cum but also because his divinity was filling her up. It was different sensation than the usual one. This was more intense and it gave constant stimulation. It kept her in that euphoria state and craving for more.

Euredian groaned when he felt that his cock didn’t go down for a second. He was hard and buried deep inside Yerenica. He forgot that Raulus’ blood was inside him and for that it would take more than once for him to be satisfied.

“You better be not run away anymore.” It was quietly whispered against his neck but Euredian heard it. She sounded so small and he just wrapped his hands around her, pulled her into tight embrace as their body still connected.

“I won’t.”

“I won’t, Yerenica.” He said his name as soft as he could. He poured all his emotions, all his love in that name.

He felt wet tears on his shoulder and it clenched his heart. He caressed her soft pink hair and back as he called her name again and again. They stayed like that for a moment until she calmed down and when she pulled back, he could see her eyes turned a bit red because of her cry. He found her beautiful even like that.

Euredian leaned forward, kissed her cheeks, trailing over the tears stained. Each kiss followed with her name until he stopped on her lips. Another kiss there, just gentle and slow. He didn’t push her for more.

“Your Ma--.”

“My name.”

It was his turn now. He had called her Yerenica and now he wanted to hear her called his name.

“Call my name.” He whispered as he bit her lower lips slightly.

“Euredian.”

Her voice sound so sweet. Very dream-like. He loved the sound of his name in her voice.

“Say it again.” He kissed her jaw as she tilted her head.

“Euredian.”

“Again.” He went down to her under jaw.

“E-Euredian.” Her breath hitched at his kiss.

“Again.”

“E—Euredian.” This time he trailed his kisses down toward her collarbone, just right to the edge of her night gown. He wanted to explore more, wanted to trail his lips all around her body.

Yerenica yelped when Euredian suddenly lifted her up with his cock still buried deep inside her. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

“E-Euredian?”

He didn’t answer her, instead he made way back inside her bedroom which was his originally. It was his bed that she has been sleeping in the past two weeks. The very thought that she was covered with his scent made his cock twitched inside her, causing her to let out a low moan.

He closed the door to the balcony with his legs and headed straight for the bed. The first he brought her like this was when she was unconscious, the second time was when she went after him to Belyuk Palace for interrogation and now the third time. He brought her to the bed with the intention to have her again. To devour her body again.

“Eure- what?”

He laid her down on the bed and he hovered on top of her, he didn’t want to pull away. Like this their position were reversed and Euredian could see her expression. Eyes all wide, cheeks flushed, the earlier fire in her eyes had subdue but her pupils were still big.

“Teasing me like that---”

Yerenica blinked as she watched Euredian lifted his shirt, taking it off his body completely.

“Making me plead and begged for you to continue.” Euredian lifted her night gown slowly revealing more of her pale skin and Yerenica could only stare at the toned body of Belgoth’s Emperor. She knew that he trained and she could tell just from feeling his body through his clothes.

However, to actually see him undressed like this, she felt like her heart would have stopped beating.

“I really should have stop you from being so bold---” Euredian took off her gown completely without much fuss and leaned down to bite her jaw, “—Yerenica, don’t think I will hold back.”

At that moment, Yerenica knew she had woken up something inside Euredian. She had only planned to make him be truthful about his feeling toward her and called her name. She didn’t know where her confidence from earlier had come from and now that she was underneath Euredian, her mind just shut down.

“Crossing the line.”

“W-Wait---.” Yerenica tried to push Euredian’s shoulder but the man continued with his kisses from earlier. Started from her collarbone, now going down to her cleavage.

“Using me as you wish.” He bit the skin around her breast.

“N-Now--- calm do--.” Yerenica moaned when cold air hit her nipple followed by kitten lick.

“Had me bare my heart---.” Euredian bit her nipple gently before he went to the other one and did the same, “Now you should take responsible.”

Yerenica whimpered when she felt his cock twitched inside her and automatically her hole tightened and sucking him. It was just constant stimulation, especially with his cum still inside her, giving constant divinity.

“I’m not letting you go. Not ever.” Euredian warned as he glanced up at his lover, his Yerenica, who was staring down at him with lustful eyes.

It was his declaration to her. She should know that now there was no escape from his greed. He would keep her by his side even if he needed to go to war with Lebovny. He would make her his Empress, the mother of his children.

With that in his mind, Euredian gripped Yerenica’s waist and started moving. It was different position than earlier and he needed to angle himself to reach that spot of her. It took few thrusts but when found it, oh the sight was exquisite.

Yerenica arched her back, moaning and gripping the sheet underneath her. Her moans had become louder than earlier. It was like music for his ears. He didn’t slow down when every thrust made her moaned louder than before. He gave hard and deep thrust to bring them pleasure.

Euredian leaned down and captured one of her breasts and started sucking as he fuck her all deep and hard. He made sure to let his divinity flow up, as another sensation to stimulate her. He never thought he would use power to pleasure someone like this but then again, Yerenica was special case, always surprising him.

The room quickly filled with the sound of their bodies slapping against each other. Every time he thrusts or pulled back there was a lewd wet sound from where they were connected. The scent of their sex in the air was addicted for both and Euredian knew he was overstimulating Yerenica. She was moaning his name, asking for more, asking him not to stop while sucking him.

He started marking her skin, everywhere that his lips could reach. Her breasts, her cleavage, her collarbone, her neck. His mind was screaming mine. It was the most primal thought he had and right now there was nothing to stop him.

Yerenica wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in position while Euredian was fucking deeper inside. He no longer held back and Yerenica didn’t want him to.

“---Yes! T-There!” She arched her back as her fingers went to his silver hair, tugging them making him growled.

“Don’t stop!”

Euredian could tell her second orgasm was approaching. She was tightening around him.

“Come. Come for me.”

Euredian growled as he bit her neck, high enough that none of her dress could hide it. She was his and the palace will know that.

Yerenica moaned his name loudly as she came. Her inside was sucking Euredian’s and he continued to fuck her through her second orgasm. In the back of his mind, there was one thing he wanted and he would make sure it happened.

He thrusted few more times before he lifted her hips, angled her in such way. He moaned as he thrusted deep inside, just right against her womb opening, and came hard. His second orgasm was stronger than before and he wanted to make sure she took every single drop.

It was a strong orgasm that Yerenica couldn’t stop her body from trembling. Her body was filled with divinity and Euredian’s seed. She was overstimulated and yet Euredian still trailed kisses along her heated body.

“Yerenica. My Yerenica.” His voice was heaven and filled with so much promise. Her name coming from his mouth made her realized that she was there. That she existed and that this man, Euredian Belgoth, cherished her. Love her even.

It was the most important thing for both of them. Being in each other arms.

***

It was too bright. Everything hurts. There was no power left in her body.

Yerenica opened her eyes slowly, wondering why every muscle in her body hurt. She blinked and noticed that she was in her bed, the blanket was rumpled. She frowned as she was still gathering her soul to properly wake up.

[Ah, you’re awake. I was afraid that my child had pushed you too far, crumbs.]

The sound of Raulus in her head was too much. It made her head hurt. She groaned, trying to hide hear head under the pillow but it hurt so bad.

[Don’t move too much. I don’t think you are able to get up after last night.]

“L-Last night?” She frowned when her voice came out so rough.

[Didn’t you remember? Or did my child go overboard that you lost your memory?]

In that moment, everything what happened last night came back and Yerenica’s felt her face heating up and quickly sit up not realizing the movement hurt her.

“I did wHAT?!”

[You remember. Good. It would make me feel bad if you didn’t.]

She ignored Raulus while her mind ran back through everything that she did with Euredian last night. The sex in the balcony. The way he called her name. The sex in the bedroom. How wanton she was, begging for him not to stop and continue.

_Oh god._

She was so loud! The guards would have heard her. Oh god.

[Ayy, stop worrying. It’s not even anyone is surprised. Even I wasn’t.]

Yerenica looked up and glared at the ceiling.

“Y-You are not the one who had just had sex!”

[That’s true but I did watch it.]

[It was very exciting performance.]

“THAT’S EVEN WORSE!” She really wished she could punch the god with her pillow.

Honestly, how can he be a god?!

Yerenica was ready to nag the god more when the door open, she turned and noticed it was Euredian.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

The man was dressed just like last night. White unbutton shirt and oose trousers. Her eyes travelled up toward his face and noticed that his silver hair was unruly. It was such unusual look and then she spotted red mark on his neck, just above his collar.

“I thought you will still be asleep.”

Yerenica’s mind had stopped working as she eyed the mark while Euredian was approaching.

“You really are clearly defenceless.” Euredian sighed as his gaze focused on her.

“You should have been careful. If anyone see you like this, they won’t able to control themselves.”

She frowned and looked at where his gazed was fixed and she followed it.

She looked down and noticed that her blanket had fell down to her waist leaving her naked. Her breasts are covered with teeth mark and kiss mark.

“Honestly, you are just going to tempt me like this, huh?” Euredian’s voice had turned into something--- flirtatious.

“Yerenica.”

He leaned closer and bit the tip of her ear.

“Shall I repeat our performance?”

_Raulus, have mercy!_


End file.
